Café Desires
by aquamermaid
Summary: A Joey/Mai romance. Yeah... how long has it been since have I updated... hmmmm....
1. The intro

Café Desires

By Kit Katt

Author's note: I DIDN'T CREATE YU-GI-OH!!! There! Now for my explanation… it's rated N-17 for sex/lemony freshness (I got that off a few other fan fics, I love it!) and language. Uh.. no yaoi, because since it's Yu-gi-oh, it totally FREAKS me out! Now onto the show!!!

***

Chapter 1 

Mai was sitting at a table in the coffee shop, sipping her mocha cappuccino. She came her often, to think without being interrupted. None of Yugi's friends were ever here… she wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing. Every since the end of the tournament, when she had been beaten by Yugi, she couldn't get Joey out of her mind. He was a strange one… yet… kind of cute. Mai shook her head, angry with herself.

"Damnet! I should just go over to the Game Shop and talk with him!" She muttered to her self. She took her mocha cappuccino, having already paid for it, and started to hurry out the door, when she bumped into someone who was just entering.

"Sorry," she muttered, not looking up.

"Mai?" said a familiar voice. This made her look up extremely quickly… could it be… him?

"Oh… hi Joey," She said, blushing, "Sorry for bumping into you…"

"It's ok. What are you doing here?" He asked, smiling.

"Nothing really. Just sipping my coffee and thinking," She blushed again. She should tell him WHAT she was think about… but… maybe later…

"Cool! I'll see you later. Uh, bye!" Joey blushed as he quickly headed over to the counter to order his coffee.

"Joey wait!" Mai quickly called him. "Do you want to meet back here tomorrow… let's say three-ish?"

"Sure, I'll see you then!"

As Mai left the coffee shop, she giggled to her self with joy.

***

So, what did you think??? There will be more soon… lemony freshness in a few tiny chapter… but more romance!!!


	2. A cafe meeting with a kiss

Café Desires

By Kit Katt

Authors Note: Since fanfiction.net no longer accepts N-17 fan fictions, the "lemony-freshness" HAS been reduced to "lemon." GRRR! But I do have the rest planned out. Chapter 3 is some lemon, and 5 is ALL! Just a warning! Now, here we go!

Chapter 2

Mai had trouble sleeping that night. The afternoon before, she didn't bother to go to the Game Shop. After heading home, Mai took a shower then went out for a quick bite to eat at the pizza shop. Once again, she found herself mulling over Joey. Why was she so obsessed with him? Remembering the first time they met… it had been on the boat to the Duelist Kingdom. She had never forgotten him that day on. At first, all she thought about was beating that arrogant little bastard, but after he beat her… that's when it all started...

But the morning finally came, after a restless night, and Mai couldn't wait! She ate breakfast and headed out to the coffee shop an hour early. Much to her surprise, Joey was already there!

"Hey. Sorry I'm here early, I didn't have anything to do so I decided to stop by early," he said.

"Well Joseph, this must be a first. Early? Wow, I'm surprised!" Mai teased him, walking up to the counter to order her favorite, a mocha cappuccino.

"That was NOT fair! I've been early before!"

"Like when Joseph?"

"Ehh… lets just sit down, ok?"

So they sat down at the back booth, out of view of the door.

"So," said Joey. "Do I have a present for you!"

"Well, what is it? The suspense is killing me, Joey," what Joey didn't know was that it was killing her. This wasn't even a real date, and he had already done something very un-Joey like for her.

"I got us reservations for dinner tomorrow night. I mean, if you want to go…" he blushed.

"Why, of course I would!" Mai said, leaning over to kiss him. Unfortunately for the both of them, Yugi, Tea, and Tristian walked in at the very moment. But luckily, because of the both they choose, their friends never saw them.

"Hey guys!" Joey said, standing up. Mai stood up too, said a quick good bye to Joey and hurried out the door.

Hey! Whada ya all think? Sorry, I was hyper when I wrote this. I'm watching a Bears vs Packers game. I love these! Review please, I got some really great ones last time!


	3. Not really chapter 3

centerCafe DesirescenterBy Kit Katt aka CecepHa HA!!! I'm back!!! Yeah... sorry I've haven't updated in EONS!!! lol!! But it looks like people are still reading my fic... so I have to update, lol! Yeah... a while ago I started the third chapter, with a lemon... but I stopped... and got stuck!!! lol!!! Buuuuuuuuuutttttttt...... I _may_ still continue writing... probably... yeah... I don't know!!! I've gotten more Yu-Gi-Oh knowledge, and gotten better at writing... no thanks to school, lol! But yeah... sorry 'bout the enlish names. I, er, don't feel like translating it back into the japanese, ok? Yeah... I'll be back soon!!! ~Kit Katt aka Cece/p 


	4. Dinner

Café Desires  
By Kit Katt aka Cece  
  
Author's Note: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH. yet, lol! Haha! Finally updating!!! This is the oooold chapter 3!!! I'm posting it. but there is a start of a  
lemon ^^!!!  
  
Chapter 3 Mai decided to go straight to the mall after the coffee shop kiss, to pick out a new dress for dinner with Joey. Heading straight towards her favorite store, she picked out a short, black dress, with spaghetti strap sleeves and new shoes to go with it. She also bought a new silver necklace, which  
matched perfectly.  
Mai couldn't believe Joey was already taking her out to dinner. He had really grown up since she had last seen him. Heading back home, she stopped to grab a quick lunch back at the coffee shop, where, much to her surprise,  
Yugi and friends were still hanging out. "Hey Yugi. What are you doing here?" Mai asked, peering down to look closer  
at the short teen.  
"Um, nothing really. Joey just mentioned that he would be here, so we  
decided to join him," Yugi said sheepishly. "Have you been shopping Mai?" Tea asked, looking at the large bag Mai was  
carrying. "Yes, and I have to go so I'd better just grab something and leave," being around Joey's friends made her uncomfortable. It might have been the fact  
that she had kissed, oh, it was only a couple of hours ago, but it felt  
like just minutes.  
So she headed out the door without getting something to eat.  
*** "So, having a good time Mai?" Joey asked. They were inside the restaurant  
Joey had made reservations for this night. "What? Oh yeah, Joey. This food is great!" she said smiling. Joey laughed.  
"I'm glad your enjoying it!"  
***  
ONE MONTH LATER  
***  
"Well Joseph, happy one month anniversary!" Mai raised her glass and clinked it on Joey's. They had now been dating for a month -without telling  
Yugi and friends. "You know Mai, how about we go to a club afterwards? I know a great place!"  
Joey grinned.  
"Alright!" Mai said, smiling back at the happy Joey.  
*** They stayed at the club all night, drinking and laughing. When Joey and Mai looked out side, they realized it was pouring rain! Since Mai's house was  
nearest to the club, they quickly got a cab and headed over there.  
"Want to come in?" Mai asked sheepishly.  
"Sure!" Joey replied, blushing slightly. Mai lived alone. Her parents had divorced years ago and she had been living  
on her own for a few years now.  
"So this is my place. What do you think?" Mai asked Joey was poking his  
head in all the rooms.  
"Hey! Cool bedroom!" Joey cried out from the hallway.  
"Uh, thanks." said Mai, blushing slightly. Joey walked over to Mai in the kitchen and put his arm around her waste.  
"Thanks for inviting me in," he said, kissing her.  
"You're welcome." she kissed him back and let out a short yelp as Joey  
picked her up and carried her to the couch.  
"Wow Joseph, I didn't know you were so strong!" Mai said, snickering.  
"Well," Joey panted, "I am!" He set her down on the couch and sat down next to her. Leaning over, he put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her again. Placing kisses over her  
face, Joey reached back to unzip Mai's dress.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Cece: Hehe. I'm off! I loveeee cliffhangers.  
Malik: Why am I here.. eh.. *nervous look*  
Cece: 'Cus I love ya to pieces!!!  
Malik: .eh. help me. *runs*  
Cece: *Grabs Malik* Bwahahaha!!! See ya next time! 


	5. Sayonara!

Café Desires  
  
By Celia  
  
Cece: I... uh... can not continue this fic...::shudder:: Yeah, for several reasons. Uno: This totally isn't my style. Yami: Yeah! ::snuggles with Yugi:: And I'm not even in it! Ha! Yugi: AND she didn't use our Japanese names... you know, the real ones? Ryou: Becides, she's gotten so much better at writing to! This story hides her true talents! Everyone: oO Bakura: Tsch, she didn't include the Yami's. I don't think she liked me before. Cece: ::nods:: That's all so true. But I did like you Baku-kun. You were just too sexy, you took away the spotlight! ::squeeze:: Bakura: xx Ryou: You're killing him! Cece: ::sweat:: Oops... Malik: ::sniffle:: I wasn't in it... and she loves me best! Cece: I'm sorry guys, but it's true! I'm totally obsessed with him. ::laughs manically:: Marik: Bwahaha, and now she's into yaoi. The dark side! Ha! Seto: She likes me now too, and she planned to make me really evil and mean and stuff. Now she thinks I'm too sexy for my pants... ::smirk:: Jou: Since she's too lazy to spell my full name, she just calls me Jou. Mai: Yeah, and she's not really sure about my Japanese name. But she assumes it's the same. Cece: I hope... Yes, anyways ::cough:: I also planned to include some... less favorable characters ::cough anzuotogihonda cough:: They've now been put in a storage bin now. ::distant screams:: Serenity: What about me? I guess I'm not that important... she doesn't know my real name... Jou: ::hugs Serenity:: Aww... it's ok sis, I love you! Don't pay attention to the authoress. ::shoots evil looks:: Cece: Hey! I like her, yesh, I just don't see a lot of fics with her. It's them, not me. ::cough:: Anyways... Everyone: SAYONARA!!! 


End file.
